<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вредная привычка by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203577">Вредная привычка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020'>fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроо Тецуро — хороший друг, или как Бокуто собирался завоёвывать Акааши брутальностью.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вредная привычка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как настоящий друг, Куроо о Бокуто переживал. Искренне, сильно, по-своему. Поэтому когда Бокуто однажды вернулся с тренировки в их общую квартиру, которую они начали снимать вместе после школы, и, сев напротив Куроо, объявил, что влюбился, Куроо искренне обрадовался и обеспокоился одновременно.</p><p>Влюблённость и Бокуто никак не хотели складываться у него в голове во что-то гармоничное, а не хаотичное. Бокуто любил много разных вещей: волейбол, шумные компании, внимание, вкусно поесть и, как внезапно оказалась, Акааши Кейджи. Внезапно для Бокуто, Куроо не удивился. Он даже осторожно спросил:</p><p> — Только сейчас? </p><p>И тут же в ответ на возмущённый взгляд дружелюбно улыбнулся и замотал головой, показывая, что слушает и ни в коем случае не перебивает.</p><p>Бокуто мечтательно вздыхал и говорил, что Акааши за те два месяца, на которые тот уезжал к родственникам на время летних каникул, стал ещё красивее, ещё умнее, ещё внимательнее, ещё прекраснее.</p><p> — Ты бы сам так сказал, если бы увидел его! — заявил Бокуто, когда Куроо позволил себе тихо, но скептически хмыкнуть, думая, что любовь ослепляет. Любовь Бокуто Котаро выкалывала глаза и убивала остатки всего адекватного и разумного. </p><p>Окрылённый неожиданным для себя открытием Бокуто взахлёб рассказывал, как Акааши идёт его новая стрижка, как сильно он загорел и какой подарок привёз. Подарок был что надо, во вкусе Бокуто — огромная кожаная куртка с заклёпками. Он сразу же её нацепил, покрутился перед Куроо и вновь плюхнулся на стул.</p><p> — Правда, класс?</p><p>Куроо кивнул:</p><p> — Правда.</p><p>Куртка Бокуто шла — это стоило признать. Если бы он сам покупал что-то подобное, то обязательно выбрал бы нечто несуразное и дикое, но Акааши приложил свою руку, и куртка, которая могла стать очередным нелепым предметом гардероба Бокуто, оказалась практически единственной адекватной вещью в его шкафу. Если не считать спортивную форму.</p><p> — Я думаю, — Бокуто натянул рукава на кулаки и вздохнул, — Акааши, наверное, нравится кто-то брутальный.</p><p>Куроо, едва поднеся кружку ко рту, поперхнулся, поспешно вытер тыльной стороной ладони губы и задал единственный пришедший на ум вопрос:</p><p> — С чего ты взял?</p><p> — Ну как! — Бокуто вновь вскочил, померил кухню шагами, взволнованно пожевал нижнюю губу и в финале хлопнул ладонями о столешницу — видимо, чтобы Куроо точно не забыл о его присутствии.</p><p>Куроо не забыл. Куроо внимательно наблюдал и пытался понять логику его умозаключений. Получалось не очень. С Бокуто всегда так: весело, безбашенно, крышесносно, но порой совсем непонятно. По большей части, Куроо это устраивало, иначе он бы не согласился снимать вместе жильё. Но сегодняшний вечер ставил его в тупик.</p><p> — Понимаешь, он стал выше! Загорел! — затараторил Бокуто, опять забегав по тесной кухне. — Такой серьёзный, понимаешь. Ещё эта куртка! Теперь это совсем не тот Акааши, которого мы знали в школе. Тогда бы он ничего подобного мне не привёз. Прошлым летом он угостил меня леденцами, а на Рождество подарил шоколад. А в этот раз — куртка! Кожаная! С заклёпками! Такая классная!</p><p>Совсем потеряв связь между конфетами, подарками и праздниками, Куроо не стал переубеждать. Только пожал плечами и решил позвонить Акааши, если Бокуто не успокоится. В конце концов, тот всегда лучше понимал Бокуто, когда дело касалось подобных вещей.</p><p>О своём решении не вмешиваться и посмотреть со стороны Куроо пожалел уже через неделю, когда внезапно застал Бокуто с сигаретой на крошечном балконе их квартиры. Картина была настолько неправильной, что пару секунд Куроо откровенно пялился, приоткрыв рот. Его мало что могло настолько удивить, но курящий Бокуто — что-то совершенно новое и абсолютно точно ему не понравившееся.</p><p> — Что ты делаешь? — Куроо прислонился к косяку плечом и вскинул брови.</p><p> — Я решил, что это мне поможет, — Бокуто обернулся, и Куроо смог разглядеть его покрасневшие от дыма глаза. Ещё бы. Когда пару лет назад Куроо решил попробовать, а потом под осуждающим взглядом Кенмы кашлял до хрипа и невозможности нормально дышать, он выглядел ещё хуже.</p><p> — Поможет умереть от рака лёгких лет через десять или свалиться с высоты в ближайшем будущем? — поинтересовался Куроо. Надёжность балкона вызывала у него сомнения. Квартиру они снимали недорогую, в старом доме, и шаткость конструкций внушала опасения.</p><p> — Ну нет же! — Бокуто возмущённо на него посмотрел, ещё раз затянулся и тут же подавился кашлем. Куроо скептически выгнул брови и терпеливо дождался, когда Бокуто отдышится. Даже подал стакан воды, перед этим отобрав сигарету, аккуратно затушив под струёй в раковине и выкинув.</p><p> — Раз Акааши нравятся брутальные, то, наверняка, нравятся и курящие, — сказал Бокуто с такой уверенностью во взгляде, что Куроо даже побоялся спрашивать, каким образом он пришёл к подобным выводам. Бокуто же, не услышав комментариев, продолжил: — Я читал, что многим нравится запах дыма и парфюма, а парни с сигаретами всегда смотрятся круто. Я хочу смотреться круто. Для Акааши. Ещё и в этой куртке. Ему точно понравится.</p><p>Куроо вздохнул. Потёр виски. Снова вздохнул.</p><p> — Никому не нравится запах сигарет, ты где такое вычитал? — наконец спросил он.</p><p> — В интернете, — Бокуто отмахнулся от него, явно уже успев предаться мечтам о том, как он в подаренной куртке, с сигаретой в зубах и на каком-нибудь тяжёлом хромированном байке подкатывает к дому Акааши и сигналит, заставляя отдать сердце и душу не только самого Акааши, но и всех его соседей. Возможно, даже родителей. Чёрт его знает этого Бокуто с его воображением. Куроо мыслил трезвее и рациональнее.</p><p> — Ты спортсмен, — напомнил он. — Тебе нельзя курить.</p><p> — Потом брошу, — снова махнул рукой Бокуто. — Как только завоюю Акааши.</p><p> — Может, тебе стоит придумать другой способ? — Куроо мало верил в успех нынешней операции, да и вообще всегда предпочитал иметь запасные варианты. Осталось подтолкнуть к ним Бокуто. Он же друг! Это его обязанность — волноваться, помогать и не позволять прививать себе дурные привычки, которые могут сказаться на здоровье и жизни в целом.</p><p>Но Бокуто думать над другим способом не желал и продолжал травиться. Куроо терял терпение и отбирал сигареты, выкидывал, рвал. Чувствуя себя слишком заботливой матерью-наседкой, он даже пару раз пошарился в карманах той самой куртки, которую Бокуто не снимал, несмотря на то, что на улице до сих пор не похолодало. Конечно, сигареты сразу же нашлись. Куроо достал их, покрутил пачку в руках и снова подумал, что надо позвонить Акааши.</p><p>Это и его проблема тоже. Не очень хотелось подставлять Бокуто с его чувствами и глобальным планом по покорению ледяного сердца. Куроо в холодности сердца Акааши, правда, сомневался, помнил, какими горящими глазами тот смотрел на Бокуто ещё во время школьных тренировок и матчей, но играть решающую роль в их отношениях не осмеливался. Всё-таки неправильно. Они сами как-то должны. Так романтичнее. Да и Бокуто целую неделю будет страдать, что признался не первым, и Акааши не от него узнал о силе его чувств.</p><p>Тот факт, что пока сила его чувств созреет до признания, подаренная куртка успеет порядком износиться, Бокуто совершенно не учитывал.</p><p>Курение стало главной проблемой Куроо. Бокуто, поняв, что от него не отстанут, начал прятаться. Получалось не очень. Во-первых, Куроо обладал острым обонянием, во-вторых, скрываться у Бокуто выходило откровенно плохо — по его лицу сразу было ясно, когда он лжёт, в-третьих, окно спальни Куроо выходило на ту же сторону, что и окно спальни Бокуто, поэтому запах дыма, учуянный однажды ночью, когда он уже почти лёг спать, заставил приподняться на локтях и прислушаться к происходящему в квартире.</p><p>Бокуто через стенку чем-то скрипел, потом хлопнул дверью, прошёлся по коридору и опять спрятался в комнате. Куроо насторожился: запах гари стал сильнее. От Бокуто можно было ожидать пожара. К тому же он его однажды почти устроил, когда жил с родителями и забыл про оставленную на плите сковороду.</p><p>Заволновавшись ещё сильнее, Куроо встал окончательно и пошёл в соседнюю комнату. Распахнув дверь, он замер на пороге и даже не попытался что-то сделать со ртом, который открылся сам по себе.</p><p>Бокуто сидел прямо на полу, с кастрюлей, и держал в руках догоравший клочок бумаги. Присмотревшись, Куроо понял, что это фотография. На дне кастрюли лежало ещё несколько обуглившихся обрывков. Куроо даже смог разглядеть фигуры на снимках — кажется, это было одно из самых первых награждений команды Бокуто за первое место. Куроо вспомнил, как тот хвастался этой фотографией и сокрушался, что она в единственном экземпляре. Теперь не было и его.</p><p> — Что ты делаешь? — спросил Куроо. Не мог не спросить. Ответ хотелось получить сейчас же. Всё это походило на какой-то обряд или просто приступ безумия. От Бокуто можно было ожидать и того, и другого, но Куроо склонялся к чему-то более адекватному. По крайней мере, он надеялся.</p><p> — Я решил начать новую жизнь, — сдавленно проговорил Бокуто и поднял голову. Его лицо было мокрым от слёз, глаза покраснели, а губы страдальчески дрожали. Новую жизнь он, видимо, начинал неохотно, через тернии, боль и страдания.</p><p> — И поэтому ты решил спалить квартиру? — Куроо опустился рядом с ним на пол и прищурился. Что-то определённо было не так.</p><p> — Я решил избавиться от воспоминаний, — Бокуто свёл брови к переносице и ещё сильнее скривился, явно с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не броситься с рыданиями к Куроо на шею. Но держался. Молодец. Годы брали своё и взращивали в Бокуто терпение.</p><p>Умение лгать только не взрастили. Куроо это было на руку.</p><p>Он скользнул взглядом по комнате, неторопливо осматривая каждый видимый закуток, и довольно хмыкнул. Быстро сунув руку под кровать, он извлёк оттуда пачку сигарет и с уже привычным укором посмотрел на Бокуто:</p><p> — Или ты решил замаскировать запах сигарет.</p><p>Лицо Бокуто вытянулось, он понуро повесил голову и виновато вздохнул, ссутулившись. Куроо почесал щёку.</p><p> — Но почему именно эти фотографии? Ты же так ими дорожил.</p><p> — В темноте не разобрал, — признался Бокуто, ещё сильнее сутуля плечи. — Подумал, что ты опять ворвёшься ко мне и начнёшь возмущаться из-за сигарет, смотался за кастрюлей и схватил первые попавшиеся фотки.</p><p> — Да ты стратег, — присвистнул Куроо и не удержался от ухмылки, когда выдержка Бокуто снова подвела, и он всё-таки бросился к нему на шею, грустно всхлипнув:</p><p> — Это были единственные экземпляры, Куроо!</p><p>Утешающе похлопав его по спине, Куроо нашёл плюс и здесь:</p><p> — Ну, зато теперь ты точно знаешь, что курить вредно.</p><p>Бокуто всхлипнул ещё раз, наконец соглашаясь.</p><p>Впрочем, проблему это не решало. Уверенность, что Акааши нравятся брутальные, в кожаных куртках, с сигаретами, потому что это круто, и на байках, у Бокуто не пропала. Куроо понятия не имел, почему тот решил, что у Акааши вкус, как у тринадцатилетней девчонки, но спрашивать не хотел — снова бы наткнулся на хаотичные и малопонятные объяснения. Зато с чувством и толком умел объяснять Акааши. К нему Куроо через два дня после инцидента с фотографиями и отправился.</p><p> — Куроо-сан, — Акааши кивнул при встрече и сразу же спросил: — Что-то случилось? Ты сказал, что это срочно.</p><p> — Срочно, — подтвердил Куроо.</p><p>Поёрзал на стуле, чувствуя себя довольно неловко. Не хотел же вмешиваться, но пришлось. Бокуто ему, может, и скажет потом спасибо, но недельку точно пострадает, потому что не признался сам, как полагается, с фанфарами, торжественно, чтобы знал не только Акааши, но и весь квартал.</p><p> — Ты нравишься Бокуто, — после непродолжительного молчания сказал Куроо. Лицо Акааши осталось непроницаемым. Вот уж у кого выдержка точно железная. Куроо прочистил горло и продолжил: — Но он из-за той куртки, которую ты ему подарил, решил, что тебе нравятся только брутальные и крутые байкеры.</p><p> — Что? — в глазах Акааши отразилось неподдельное удивление. «Ого!», — мысленно присвистнул Куроо. Даже выдержка Акааши давала сбой. Бокуто и его умозаключения, видимо, кого угодно выбьют из колеи. — Я подарил ему эту куртку, потому что сил не было смотреть на тот кошмар, который он носил прошлой зимой.</p><p> — Ты про то жёлтое пальто? — Куроо прыснул.</p><p> — Оранжевое, — поправил Акааши. — С зелёным мехом. Лучше куртка, — и, подумав, добавил: — Без меха.</p><p>Куроо прикусил щёки, чтобы не рассмеяться. Разговор всё-таки был серьёзным. Он тут признаётся вместо друга, а не обсуждает его чудовищный выбор в одежде.</p><p> — Если с этим решили, — сказал он, — то, может, решим и с его убеждением, что тебе нравятся байкеры? Он уверен, ты будешь с ним встречаться только при условии, что от его крутости сварятся яйца и, вероятно, мой мозг.</p><p> — Встречаться? — Акааши снова показал, что и он не железный: опять удивился, выгнул брови и даже приоткрыл рот. — Но, Куроо-сан, — он недоумённо моргнул, — я вообще-то думал, что мы с ним… Ну, уже.</p><p>Куроо застыл. Посмотрел на Акааши, взъерошил пятерней волосы на затылке и выдохнул:</p><p> — О.</p><p>Слова, впрочем, нашлись быстро, как и предложение, которое он не мог не высказать, глядя Акааши прямо в его растерянные глаза:</p><p> — Тогда, может, ты ему об этом скажешь?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202941">Друг в беде не бросит</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill">JJeyWill</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>